


The Massacre at Sean's House

by iamaturtle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, Vomiting, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaturtle/pseuds/iamaturtle
Summary: Mark had decided that paying an unexpected visit to his Irish friend would be a great idea. It was middle of the night. Mark decided to make himself at home. And oh man. It went wrong......Long story short:Sean is hungry, but he won't eat the love of his life. Mark didn't know that. He doesn't need to.





	1. Intestines on the floor are not the best way to greet your guest

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my English sucks. I'm from Poland and our ortography is hella more difficult. Anyway. Hope ya'll enjoyed!

The sound of a knife slicing through something wet and slippery caught his attention. It was dark. He couldn't see a single thing. It was already night outside; some light emitted by an old street lamp slipped through the curtains but it was still too dim to see. The wetness of some weird sticky substance under his feet reminded him that he wasn't dreaming. Something was spilled all over the mahogany flooring and the fact that he could smell that characteristic odor of rotten meat had only confirmed his assumptions. When the man had heard the sound repeating itself, he froze. After locating the source of it, his eyes widened. Sean's bedroom. When the sounds had stopped after a couple of seconds, he tried to move forward, but stepped onto something in the process. He almost slipped and fell onto the floor, but he'd managed to regain his footing and resist aganist the nearest counter. 

Another sound broke the silence in the building. This time it wasn't a sound from before. This time, it was a laugh. Not a geniue, friendly, light laugh. Maniacal, a laugh of a madman, from time to time interruped with even louder static noises. It'd stopped a few moment later, followed by a very loud, glitching hubbdub. It weirdly sounded like one of his close friends. The green haired Irishman, to be precise.

Mark tried to move again, this time pushing whatever was on the floor to the side. To his surprise and terror, he'd felt something long stretched across the kitchen. Out of curiosity, he'd decided to touch it with his bare foot. Feeling the weird texture that reminded him of folds, he pulled away as quickly as he could. Intestines.

He felt a wave of nausea approaching as he needed to bend down to return his previous meal. His nostrils flared up; face drenched in sweat. And there goes his lunch. He felt a mushy substance coming up his throat. The contents of his stomach had left his body, spilling all over the floor and his lower half, leaving a sour taste in his mouth. The flavor of the gastric juices only made him want to throw up even more. The acidic smell burned his nose, as he tried to wip it away with the sleeve of his hoodie. Some tears had fell down his cheeks and a frown was clearly visible on his face. After some coughing, he took a deep breath to calm down. A few beats of silence after, he'd notice it. It was too quiet. His body tensed again.

And then, all of sudden, he felt a presence just right behind him. The weird glitching noises had only confirmed that he's not alone. 

''Well, well. Looks like Jackyboy is going to have his next meal sooner than he had anticipated'' 

And after those words, he was knocked down, quickly losing his consciousness.


	2. Good morning

First thing that Mark felt after waking up was an enormous pain in the back of his head. Wincing slightly, he tried to move. He was laying in bed. A cozy one too. His eyes were still watery so he couldn't see what's in front of him but he saw some blurred rays of sunshine behind the halfway closed curtains. Wait.

The man almost fell onto the hard wooden floor when a pair of thin, yet muscular arms catched him.

''Mark stop scarin' me like dat''

The red haired male had looked up at his friend. He was in his room. Sean's room. When his beautiful brown eyes met the blue equivalent of the other he stopped deadly in his tracks. Memories from yesterday started to flow through his mind as he bolted away from the suprised Irishman's grasp.

Mark started to look around his surroundings trying to find something that would prove the reality of the last night's accident. To his astonishment, he couldn't find anything. If you count a barely noticable cut on Jack's throat. A black turtleneck covered most of it. 

Mark sighed. It was just a dream. 

''Bad dream?'' Sean asked. 

''Yeah. It was so real. I feel hella dizzy too. Like I lost a galon of blood or something.'' He said, looking at his weirdly pale body. 

For a split second, there was a shocked expression on the others' face. It was barely noticable, but Mark looked up just in time to see it switch into a big cheeky grin. 

''Hope ya will get better soon 'cause I need ya for my new vid! That's why ya came here. Remember?''

Mark didn't know what the heck was he talking about, but decided to go with it anyway. 

''Yeah. We need to make a vid''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too short. I know. Next chapter will be better! I swear!


	3. Corpses in the freezer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to get some proteins: A Guide By Sean McLoughlin

The creature watched as the humans' body started to fall forward, right into the wall. A wicked smile played on its lips as it eyed the human up and down. Feeling its fangs and talons retracting, it chuckled. The vibrations of its venom leaking voice had triggered a quite deep wound in its throat. More blood spilled out of it while making a rather unpleasant gurgling sound. The wound was so intense, that you could clearly see its trachea and a part of a shredded right thyroid gland. The left one remained hidden behind some discarded muscles. Its neon green eyes started to fade into a beautiful ocean blue color, all while watching the others' body. 

The crazed smile that lingered on its mouth two seconds ago, now replaced with a straight line. Its eyes opened wide in shock. Mark saw it. He saw all of it. The remains of Jack's lunch, to be precise. 

If he had show up an hour earlier, he would see a green haired young man making out with some girl pinned to the wall. Seans' hands at her waist, slowly traveling down her body. Her hands were grasping at his neon dyed hair. When he bit her, she either liked it or was too stoned to push him off. Even when he started his meal by devouring her shoulder. While he was licking her clavicle clean off of periosteum, he began cutting off her breasts with his long, sharp talons. The only part of human body that he didn't like. In his opinion it contains too much fat. With the human slowly bleeding out, the cannibal bit the place where the two beads of tallow were just a while ago. Separating more meat from chest, his tongue found its way by wrapping around one of her ribs. His tongue harsh, just like sandpaper, helped to complete the task. 

He cut her stomach with one of his claws, careful not to damage any organs. He would eat it later. The guts spilled all over the floor when he started to drag the corpse by hair across the room. He started walking up the stairs, not caring if the bones of his meal wouldn't be in one piece. 

When he had finished cleaning all the bones, he was chewing on the radius of her left arm. Good source of calcium. It helped sharpening and cleaning his canines as well. The only thing left was her boyfriend in the corner of the room. Tied up in a chair, he needed to watch as the monster was devouring his now dead girlfriend. He had tried to scream, but he couldn't. His vocal cords were too sore from the last night incident. Let's face it. Raping your guest while bitting their fingers off is not the best way to greet them. 

You see, our dear cannibal was choosing his victims by their looks. Hair color. Eye color. Build. Even skin tone. Every human has to be at least similiar to his friend. His friend that he had wanted to devour for such a long time. 

But he can't do that. He's madly in love with his friend. He even feels bad while killing guys similiar to Mark! 

The wendigo licked his lips. It's dessert time. He picked up a knife from the floor. The other man was writhing in fear as the said predator walked up to him. One slash to his chest. The other to his face. Soon the sounds of a blade hitting meat could be the only things heard in the cannibal's bedroom. He loved how the man's eyes were streaming down his face. How his shredded lips would reveal a set of straight, bloodied teeth. Sean let out a set of disturbing, crazed noises. Laugh from time to time broken with an odd glitching. A horrible wound started to bleed even more, covering his plain black t-shirt with fresh blood. 

Enough playing. He thought as he cutted the human's head of with one swift movement. Giggling to himself, he picked the head up. 

That's when it hit him. A disgusting vomitting sound, followed by an acidic smell that burned the cannibal's nostrils. He growled quietly. Wendigo's have a keen sense of smell and hearing. There was an intruder in his house and he discovered it so late. 

He ran down the stairs to see who will be the lucky man and a main dish for lunch for the next day. 

But right now, he laid Mark on his bed. He needed to change the covers because of that damn skeleton that he'd dumped into the freezer, along with the other corpse. 

He also took care of the wound on his neck. Somehow, he had managed to patch it up. The wound would always open when he feed, reminding him of how he was turned. One tear in his throat. That's all what his genes needed. He was a born wendigo, in a family full of humans. 

Sean sighed, running a hand down his face. He was still hungry. But he couldn't eat. Mark could wake up at any second. He looked at the red-haired man, now cleaned up, in fresh clothes. Jack gulped. He could hear the other's heartbeat. Blood running through his body. In every little vein. 

He could feed on him. Blood always helps when he wants a snack. And the liquids weren't opening that terrible gash in his throat. He got up, stretching. 

''Time to eat, uh duh''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English sucks. I know. But I'm trying? I guess.


End file.
